


Prompt: Greg/Jim

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, jim is a villian, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg goes to pick up Jim from prison.





	Prompt: Greg/Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just trying to write and have some fun and practice. 
> 
> I used this site to have my starting line (in bold) ; http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \--

**As the prison gate closed behind him, he saw someone waiting for him** and Jim smiled, almost dancing the last few meters before strong arms wrapped around him.

 

“You're an idiot, James.”

 

“It's nice to see you too, Gregory.”

 

“You shouldn't have done that.” Greg pulls away, eyes scanning Jim's face, taking in the fading bruises and Jim just shrugs a shoulder. He shouldn't have done a lot of things in his life.

 

“You know me, pet. Act first, think later.”

 

“One of these days it's going to get you killed.”

 

“Oh, pet,” Jim whispers, placing a kiss on Gregory's cheek when he sees the genuine concern in the man's brown eyes. Even after all these years, he can't stop worrying about him and it flips something inside Jim's stomach, not knowing how he deserved such a loyal friend.

 

“You know this was Holmes' doing.”

 

“Sherlock would never-”

 

“Not him.” Jim shakes his head, following Gregory to his car, putting on his seatbelt when he's given a meaningful look.

 

“Why would Mycroft set you up? I thought you two had an arrangement.” Gregory keeps his eyes on the road but Jim can see the tension in the man's shoulders. It's been a long-standing rule that Gregory doesn't ask questions and Jim doesn't talk about his side business. The only person who doesn't follow this rule is Sherlock, but for some reason, Jim doesn't mind. Something about Sherlock reminds him of himself at a younger age and it's clear the man has great affection for Gregory.

 

That's the second rule, don't mess with the people that Gregory likes. Even that Mycroft fellow.

 

“Arrangements can be broken. Clearly, he's found someone better to aid him in his ' _projects_ '.” Jim can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. At least he's man enough to admit he's a villain. Mycroft Holmes still keeps up his facade. The whole ' small position in the British Government' crap, sets him on edge but unlike Jim, Holmes has a whole government behind him, not to mention his fortune and connections.

 

“But who? And why come after you so boldly. It took 5 seconds for Sherlock to figure it out and even he was furious.”

 

“It sets a statement. Don't mess with me or I'll make your life a living hell.” Jim sighs when Gregory stops the car, looking up at the man's building. “He's done a great job of that. If it wasn't for you and Sherlock-”

 

“Hey.” Gregory leans forward, stroking Jim's cheek and he lets it, closing his eyes for a second as he feels Gregory's soft lips against his own. “We'll never let you down. No matter how hard it get's. It's always and forever. Okay?”

 

Jim nods, pressing a kiss on Greggory's knuckles before getting out of the car and heading to the man's building. He has time to come up with a new plan. No matter what happens, he knows Gregory, and in some part, Sherlock, have his back and that's the only thing that matters.

 

The end. 

 


End file.
